


Prank

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: It's All Gone Canon [9]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Flirting, High School, Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scheming, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Bughead & Friends Tumblr Drabble Challenge100-word prompt "Prank"
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: It's All Gone Canon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279295
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Prank

"We're doing this?"

"Yes, Kevin." Jughead sighed as they hashed out the finer details of their plan.

Veronica picked absently at her nails,"You're sure he's out of town?"

"Positive." Archie said.

The table fell silent. Pop left as quickly as he arrived, and the gang slipped back into scheming.

The prank had been Reggie's idea, but Jughead took the lead and now everyone had an important role. None more important than their blonde bombshell getaway driver, currently playing footsie with him.

Jughead caught the gleam in her big green eyes, "What about you, Betts?"

She smiled, wickedly, "I'm in."


End file.
